


Chocolate

by QueenThayet



Series: Werewolf Super Soldiers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jarvis for the win, Multi, Slice of Life, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Tony wonders about wolves and chocolate
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Werewolf Super Soldiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135010
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



“Is chocolate toxic to wolves?” Tony asked one evening, stretched out on the couch with his head on Steve’s lap. 

“I don’t know, why?” Steve asked, idly running his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

“Pursuit of knowledge,” Tony waved his hand languidly. 

“Babe, we’re werewolves, basically immortal, I don’t think a little chocolate is going to hurt us,” Bucky flopped down next to them. 

“Well if you want the easy answer,” Tony huffed.

“Wolves also lack the enzyme to digest theobromine, sir,” Jarvis’s voice informed them. 

“Thanks, J. You get me.”

“Dork,” Bucky teased. 

“You love it.” 

“Love _you_ ,” Bucky retorted.


End file.
